Amours multiples
by selene Magnus
Summary: On dit qu'on aime qu'une seule fois, est-ce vérifié? Olivia peut-elle ouvrir son cœur après les épreuves traversées?
1. Chapter 1

Amours Multiples

_26 Octobre (Soir de Spooked)_

Dean ouvre sa porte sur une Olivia déterminée, au regard glacial mais qui démontre une blessure cachée par la colère. Sans dire un mot, elle le gifle puis le pousse dans l'appart.

- On a des choses à mettre au point, Dean. Et ce sera maintenant ! Que tu le veuille ou pas. Je veux des explications et je les aurais !

- Tu ne manque pas de culot. De quel droit tu joue l'offensée ?

- Je rêve ! Tu m'as baladée du début à la fin ! Tu as protégé une meurtrière !

- J'ai fait mon boulot, je n'ai pas à en rougir

- Quoi ? Un assassin est en cavale par ta faute, et toi, tu t'en gargarise !

- Tes « gentilles victimes » menaçaient la sécurité du pays tout entier ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ça ?

- Et ça justifie qu'on les égorge comme des poulets de sacrifice ?

- C'étaient pas des agneaux, je te signale ! Et de toute façon, vous avez agis illégalement : vous n'aviez aucun droit de continuer les investigations : je peux vous faire perdre votre badge ! A toute ton équipe de fouille-merde !

- Ce sont des menaces ?

Dean soupire et se calme. - Non Olivia… je ne voulais pas ça…

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as mentis

- Toi aussi ! Tu as piraté mon téléphone. Si je mettais ça dans mon rapport, tu serais mise sous haute surveillance

Un silence s'installe entre eux, ponctué par des soupirs.

- C'était l'idée de qui ? Le faux diner, c'était l'idée de qui ?

- Dean…

- Ça, c'était un coup bas. Bien pire que quelques mensonges

- Sans tes mensonges, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ce stratagème

Il la regarda les yeux tristes.

- Donc c'était bien ton idée ! Je le savais !…. je le savais, que je n'aurais pas dû m'amouracher de toi

Il se retourna pour déambuler dans son salon. Puis il se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

- Tu veux quoi maintenant ? Que je me jette à tes pieds pour implorer un pardon que tu ne donneras pas ?

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C'est que ta morale est par moment, plus que … douteuse

- Hummm, ça te va pas de jouer les oies blanches ! Tu sais parfaitement comment manipuler un homme toi aussi !

- Dean… je réalise que nous avons tous les deux des tords. Enterrons la hache de guerre. Ça nous servira à quoi de nous détester mutuellement ?

- Je ne te déteste pas, moi

- Je ne le veux pas non plus

- Donc… on se pardonne l'un l'autre, c'est ça ?

- Ouais. Ça te parait acceptable ?

- Ok. Si on enterre définitivement cette histoire. Pas de réflexions, pas de sous-entendus. Pas de défiance !

- Ça marche pour moi

Elle lui sourit en geste d'apaisement. Il la regarde, les yeux brillants, le souffle coupé.

- Olivia ?

Il se rapproche d'elle. - Alors je peux te le dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Combien je t'aime. Je peux le dire ?

Elle baisse la tête, un peu gênée. Il lui remonte en lui prenant le menton. Les yeux dans les siens, il lui caresse la joue. Puis approche son visage. Olivia retient son souffle. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes un instant, puis se détache doucement. Il dit tendrement :

- Je t'aime Olivia. Depuis le premier jour. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais depuis le premier jour

Ill l'embrasse de nouveau. Elle y répond en accentuant le baiser et en plaçant ses mains le long de son dos.

D ============================== O+D ===================================== O


	2. Chapter 2

_Eheheh: vous pensiez que c'était si simple que ça? Ben non, on en rajoute! C'est vrai que pour une fois que je ne laissait pas Olivia être 3 ans en colère contre Dean, vous vous doutiez bien que cela ne pouvait pas être si rapide, où serait le piment?_

* * *

><p>- Dean ! Que fais-tu là ?<p>

- Je venais te chercher pour aller diner ensemble ce soir, comme prévu. Il y a un problème ?

- Viens par là !

Elle le tire à l'écart, dans un renforcement du couloir du poste de police.

- Ah, c'est donc ça ! Tu as honte qu'on te voit en ma compagnie infamante !

- Dean ! Tu sais bien que toute mon équipe est remontée contre toi ! Je suis presque sûre, que si tu passe cette porte, tu reçois un coup avant même d'avoir dit un mot

- Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent bien penser ! Mais toi… tu as honte d'être avec moi ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! Mais je bosse avec eux, moi ! Tu imagine l'ambiance ? Laissons les choses se tasser, ok ? Ne viens plus me chercher au boulot, s'il te plait

Il soupire.

- Laisse-moi dix minutes. Je te rejoins au coin de la rue, ok ? A tout de suite chéri. - Après un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle dépose un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres, et repart dans son bureau.

* * *

><p><em>Au restaurant :<em>

- Tu peux t'asseoir sans risque, j'ai vérifié. Il n'y a personne du NYPD ici

- Arrête Dean. Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

Il joue avec son verre. - J'ai une nouvelle mission

Elle lui prend la main. - Ok. Tu promets d'être prudent ?

Il la regarde dans les yeux.

- Je déteste être loin de toi. Mais je ne peux pas refuser d'y aller

- Je sais chéri

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi Dean. Tu auras le droit de m'appeler ?

- Non

- Combien de temps ?

- Au moins quatre mois

Elle tente de lui sourire gentiment. - D'accord

- Je m'en veux de te faire ça…

- Dean, tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'assure, ça va aller

- Tu mérite plus que ce que je te donne

- Arrête… je suis heureuse avec toi

- Je suis jamais là

- J'ai accepté cette situation. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Eh, tu m'avais promis de me laisser goûter ton dessert !

Elle se penche pour voler une part de son gâteau. Il se force à sourire pour dédramatiser l'ambiance et ne pas lui gâcher sa soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

D ============================== O+D ===================================== O

_Deux ans plus tard :_

Un coup à la porte : Olivia ouvre. Dean est devant elle, chemise sale, la barbe de trois jours, habillé en voyou. Elle en reste sans voix. Il la prend dans ses bras avec urgence.

- Mon amour… - il lui murmure. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de placer un autre mot, il entend une voix d'homme :

- Olivia ? Qui est-ce ?

Un homme débarque devant sa vue : son regard interrogatif blesse Dean. Il la lâche. Olivia est gênée, elle passe son regard de l'un à l'autre.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ? - David passe un bras sur la taille d'Olivia. Dean ferme les yeux et reprend :

- Désolé. Je me suis trompé… de porte sûrement. Excusez-moi

Olivia laisse glisser une larme, alors que Dean se retourne pour partir.

- Dean attends !

Il s'arrête : pourquoi le rappelle-t-elle ? Puisqu'il acceptait sa défaite, et qu'il l'avait couverte en mentant devant son petit ami.

- Tu le connais ? - demande David.

- Dean, nous devons parler. Entre je t'en prie

Dean obéit et les suit dans le salon.

Olivia ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit dire, mais elle a décidé de ne pas mentir, à aucun des deux. Dean semble triste, alors que David retient les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Dean se lance le premier :

- Est-ce… une passade ? Ou tu m'as définitivement remplacé ?

- Non mais, ça veut dire quoi ça ? - s'enflamme David.

Dean lève les mains en signe d'apaisement :

- Ce n'est pas une insulte ! Je comprends très bien ce qui s'est passé, mais je veux savoir où tu me situe Olivia

- Dean… ce ne fut pas facile…

- Si tu m'as fait entrer, c'est pour mettre les choses à plat, non ? Alors il faut être honnête. Tu savais que mes missions étaient longues, tu étais d'accord pour m'attendre

- Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ?

- Ça se devine, non !

- Vous manquez pas de culot, vous déboulez comme ça ! … De toute façon c'est du passé

- Justement non. Notre histoire n'était pas terminée, il n'en a jamais été question ! Olivia... c'est à toi de parler

- Je… je ne sais plus...

- Tu as cru que je ne reviendrais pas ? Que je t'avais abandonnée ? Moi !

- Tu es parti… si longtemps sans aucune nouvelles… j'en pouvais plus, je devenais folle… j'avais besoin de toi ! Et tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'étais jamais là !

- Je te demande pardon... Je sais que je te fais souffrir mais…

- Ça suffit ! Elle est avec moi désormais. Vous n'êtes plus rien ! Allez-vous-en !

- Ce n'est pas votre opinion qui m'importe

- Très bien. Olivia, dis-lui de partir… Olivia ?

- Je… je sais plus où j'en suis

Dean laissa échapper un petit sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui. Il avait encore une chance. Elle l'avait remplacé mais pas oublié.

Il ajouta doucement : - Tu va devoir faire un choix Olivia

- C'est tout vu ! Vous dégagez ! Olivia et moi sommes ensembles

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider pour elle ! Vous devez la laisser faire son choix, quoi qu'il vous coûte, si vous avez un tant soit peu de sentiments pour elle !

Dean le prit par le col : - Est-ce clair ?

- Dean arrêtes ! Lâche-le !

Dean obéit sans détourner ses yeux de son rival.

- Vous êtes un malade ! Comment as-tu pu sortir avec ce … dégénéré ? D'où il sort ?

Dean se tourna vers Olivia : - Je t'attendrai Olivia. Il est juste que ce soit à mon tour d'être patient. Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi, car je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer

Il part. David regarde Olivia statique.

- C'est un taré. Chérie ? Tu… tu ne vas pas…. Aller le rejoindre ?

Olivia est perdue, elle le regarde indécise.

- Non…non. Je dois tout t'expliquer David

- Je t'écoute. Mais d'abord, l'aimes-tu encore ?

- David…

- Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Si je comprends bien, Monsieur disparaît pendant des mois, et revient la bouche en cœur ! Pour qui il se prend ?

- C'est très compliqué

- Tu l'aime encore ?

- Je t'aime David. Lui…. C'est…

- C'est quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

- Oui, tu as le droit. Je ne cherche pas à te mentir. Je… je n'arrive pas à totalement l'oublier, malgré le temps, malgré nous deux. Je suis heureuse avec toi, je veux que notre relation dure, je te le jure. Lui c'est…. C'est autre chose, c'est….

- Tu l'aime plus que moi !

- Non ! Ça n'a rien à voir…

- Olivia ! Ne me mens pas !

- J'en sais rien David, ok ? Je vois que je ne peux pas tirer un trait sur lui. Notre liaison avait mis du temps à démarrer, on avait eu des obstacles, des doutes… mais il reste présent malgré tout, je n'y peux rien !

- Tu me demande d'accepter ça ? Savoir que ma copine en bave pour un autre !

- Essaie de comprendre, je t'en prie !

- C'est lui que tu choisis, c'est ça ? Parce que lui, tu n'arrive pas à y renoncer ! Alors que moi… je serai bien plus facile à oublier ! Moi je ne suis rien ! Un lot de consolation. Il débarque et en un instant, je deviens plus rien

- David, ce n'est pas ça du tout, je t'en supplie

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ? Nous sommes ensemble ! Qu'il retourne d'où il vient ! Comment peux-tu encore l'aimer ? Alors qu'il t'a largué sans un mot !

- Tu n'écoute rien ! Il ne m'a pas quitté ! C'était son boulot qui le retenait loin…

- A d'autres ! Tu vois, tu le défends ! Ça veut tout dire

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, je t'en prie

- Alors dis-lui que c'est moi que tu choisis !

D ============================== O+D ===================================== O

_Et voilà! Le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps! Qui Olivia va-t-elle choisir? David ne risque-t-il pas gros en lui lançant un ultimatum?_


End file.
